Summary. Mechanical signals from a cell's microenvironment are known to alter cell behavior and gene expression profiles, but the role of mRNA processing is unclear. The Cell Mechanics Core provides as set of resources that, together with the computational (Core 4) and RNA profiling resources (Cores 1 and 2) in the Center for RNA Systems Biology, will provide a new perspective on the intersection of cell mechanics and gene regulation.